


daises at her grave

by damnmysterytome



Series: let her stay dead [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Page didn't exist anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daises at her grave

When Karen was 15 years old, she ran away from home for the first time. It lasted three months and no one in the town she had run away to had any idea that she was the girl in the posters posted around. She'd cut her hair, dyed it, spoke with a different name and a different accent. Only when her money ran out did she have to return home.

The only difference when she ran away seven years ago was that there was nothing that could return her home. It was easy for her to find another job, find an apartment, change her identity. Her hair stayed it's length, but now she was dying it red. She had mastered a Southern accent when she was in her teens. It came in handy now.

Karen Page didn't exist anymore.

But that didn't stop Karen from returning to Hell's Kitchen one day a year. The day her parents had an empty casket buried in her place. It seemed to be such a waste, someone who actually needed the casket should have been in it. Maybe she should have called her parents, told them she was alive. But she instead let them believe she was dead. She let Matt believe she was dead. She let Foggy believe she was dead. It was easier to stay away from them allowing them to think she was dead.

Karen walked towards her own grave with a handful of daises in her hand, stopping in her tracks when she realizes that someones at her grave. Matt and Foggy normally came in the morning, her parents midday, so she'd come visit her own grave at night. But tonight, someone is there. It only took Karen a moment to recognize who he was. Frank Castle. The Punisher.

She gasped and moved towards a tree, hiding behind it's thick truck. Karen turned her head to watch Frank at her grave, just barely able to see his profile. He looks like he's talking but unlike Matt Murdock, Karen does not have super good hearing and Karen cannot make it out. When did Frank return to Hell's Kitchen? Why is he here? What did he know? Is it worth risking her cover to talk to him? Frank was good at seeing through someones bullshit, so it was logical to believe that he'd see through her disguise.

She watched Frank set down a handful of daises on her grave and left. It was a split decision that Karen shouldn't have made, but she placed the daises on another grave and followed him. She stayed about ten feet behind him as she followed him out of the graveyard and kept her distance as she followed him throughout the city.

Karen was surprised to see him walk into her apartment building and she ran around the side of the building. A light turned on in her old apartment building and Karen lifted her hand up to her face, letting out a light laugh. Frank Castle lived in her old apartment.

* * *

Normally Karen wouldn't stick around in Hell's Kitchen for more than a few hours, but now that she knew that Frank Castle had not only returned to Hell's Kitchen but visited her grave and lived in her apartment, she stuck around for a few more days.

She followed Frank around Hell's Kitchen when she could, watched him talk to all the people she talked to when she was hunting down the human traffickers. It was the same case that she was on before she left Hell's Kitchen. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she realized what Frank Castle was doing – he was looking for her.

Karen stopped outside her apartment door when she knew he was out and took a piece of paper and a marker from her purse. In block letters she wrote; “STOP LOOKING FOR KAREN PAGE.” and slid it under the door. Another mistake, but she couldn't take it back. Even if he hadn't changed the locks, Karen didn't have keys to the place anymore.

She turned around to leave when she stopped in her tracks, looking down at a little girl she knew was Lucy. Despite the fact that the last time she saw her, she was only three years old. Karen lifted her finger to her lips. “Shh.” Karen said before she walked towards her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay, Lucy?”

Lucy nods and threw her arms around Karen's shoulders. Karen was surprised that Lucy recognized her after all this time. She shut her eyes and allowed a tear to fall out, pressing another kiss to Lucy's temple before she left Lucy in the hallway and got out of the apartment building.

Karen would just have to hope that Frank wouldn't find any answers.

 


End file.
